Power Suits
The Power Suits are a set of elementally-charged armor sets created by Liberty Executive Meghan Vert in order to give humans the potential to fight on equal footing with Pokémon. History WIP Concept WIP Suits T-01 Bug The Bug-Type suit was created using samples of power from Genesect. Its rankings were listed as Agility-5, Durability-3, Mind-3, Special-2, Strength-2, Support-3. The Bug-Type Suit is capable of interfacing with up to five other suits, effectively serving to buff their abilities as well as its own by increasing the amount of information received and processed for each one. Following the decision to use the Power Suits for the first reconnaissance mission against Missing Zero, Skye Hall volunteered to operate the T-01. T-02 Dark The Dark-Type suit was created using samples of power from Darkrai. Its rankings were listed as Agility-5, Durability-2, Mind-4, Special-1, Strength-5, Support-1. T-02 possesses a powerful scanning system based partially off of PokéDex technology, allowing it to find weak points in an opponent's fighting style and defenses, although this scanner can only be used on one target at a time. Following the decision to use the Power Suits for the first reconnaissance mission against Missing Zero, Ryan Hikari volunteered to operate the T-02. T-03 Dragon The Dragon-Type suit was created using samples of power from Latias. Its rankings were listed as Agility-4, Durability-4, Mind-1, Special-4, Strength-4, Support-1. The Dragon-Type Suit is equipped with a rudimentary AI system that, by activating its "Rush" Mode, is capable of taking control of the movements and processes of T-03, greatly increasing its speed and attack power for a limited time. In this state, the suit acts on its own to engage in combat, with the AI directing it against its targets. While "Rush" Mode allows for increased power output, it does inevitably put the wearer at risk of being injured by the AI's limitless assault directives. Following the decision to use the Power Suits for the first reconnaissance mission against Missing Zero, Jayron Aaron volunteered to operate the T-03. T-04 Electric The Electric-Type suit was created using samples of power from Zapdos and Raikou. Its rankings were listed as Agility-4, Durability-2, Mind-2, Special-5, Strength-1, Support-4. The T-04 is the only suit equipped with a self-replenishing power unit, effectively making it the only type of suit capable of indefinite use, barring cumulative damage rendering it inoperable. Following the decision to use the Power Suits for the first reconnaissance mission against Missing Zero, Goldhawk volunteered to operate the T-04. T-05 Fairy The Fairy-Type suit was created using samples of power from numerous Fairy-Type Pokémon. Its rankings were listed as Agility-2, Durability-2, Mind-3, Special-4, Strength-2, Support-5. The Fairy-Type Suit is equipped with three deployable hard-light holograph drones that can each create one identical decoy of the wearer. The drones can be destroyed after sustaining sufficient damage to the core, but cannot be used for purposes other than diversion and thus cannot deal damage to a target. Following the decision to use the Power Suits for the first reconnaissance mission against Missing Zero, Theodore Willows volunteered to operate the T-05. T-06 Fighting The Fighting-Type suit was created using samples of power from numerous Fighting-Type Pokémon. Its rankings were listed as Agility-4, Durability-3, Mind-2, Special-1, Strength-6, Support-2. Despite the suits largely being limited to moves of their same type, the Fighting-Type Suit is equipped with rotational cartridge systems built into its wrists and ankles, allowing the use of moves like Ice, Fire, Shadow, and Thunder Punch, as well as Blaze Kick. Each of these specialized attacks can only be used twice during a single outing, with further uses requiring replacement cartridges. Following the decision to use the Power Suits for the first reconnaissance mission against Missing Zero, Lafoyae Belrose volunteered to operate the T-06. T-07 Fire The Fire-Type suit was created using samples of power from Moltres, Entei, and Heatran. Its rankings were listed as Agility-3, Durability-2, Mind-2, Special-5, Strength-2, Support-4. Due to its natural heating systems, the Fire-Type Suit is capable of withstanding extreme temperatures at either end of the spectrum. Following the decision to use the Power Suits for the first reconnaissance mission against Missing Zero, Dack Majors volunteered to operate the T-07. T-08 Flying The Flying-Type suit was created using samples of power from Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, and Lugia. Its rankings were listed as Agility-6, Durability-1, Mind-3, Special-2, Strength-2, Support-4. Its unique equipment are a number of jets spread throughout the armor, allowing for flight. Due to the difficulty in controlling the suit's flight mechanisms, operators of T-08 must undergo extensive training before being allowed to use the suit in the field. During Executive Vert's first suit-against-suit test battle, Officer Ross wore the Flying-Type Suit. It was heavily damaged by James Arthur's extended use of Hyper Beam against his opponent, resulting in serious injury to Ross and temporary decommissioning of T-08. Following the decision to use the Power Suits for the first reconnaissance mission against Missing Zero, Esen Windred volunteered to operate the T-08, though encountered difficulty in utilizing its flight functionality given residual damage from Arthur and Ross's match. T-09 Ghost The Ghost-Type suit was created using samples of power from numerous Ghost-Type Pokémon. Its rankings were listed as Agility-3, Durability-2, Mind-2, Special-4, Strength-2, Support-5. The Ghost-Type Suit is equipped with an invisibility module, increasing its stealth capabilities. This does not, however, silence movement or other noises caused by the suit. Following the decision to use the Power Suits for the first reconnaissance mission against Missing Zero, Madison Morrow volunteered to operate the T-09. T-10 Grass The Grass-Type suit was created using samples of power from Shaymin. Its rankings were listed as Agility-1, Durability-3, Mind-3, Special-3, Strength-2, Support-6. The Grass-Type Suit possesses five miniature "drone pods" that can be deployed onto either T-10 itself, or on another Suit. These pods gradually repair damage to the suit, but at a slow rate. Following the decision to use the Power Suits for the first reconnaissance mission against Missing Zero, Lucia Zyther volunteered to operate the T-10. T-11 Ground The Ground-Type suit was created using samples of power from numerous Ground-Type Pokémon. Its rankings were listed as Agility-2, Durability-5, Mind-2, Special-1, Strength-6, Support-2. T-11 is capable of processing and interpreting minute vibrations in the earth, increasing its wearer's capability for critical hits, as well constantly detecting the locations of earth-bound individuals. Removing the Ground-Type Suit's footing deactivates this scanner. Following the decision to use the Power Suits for the first reconnaissance mission against Missing Zero, Jackson Sang volunteered to operate the T-11. T-12 Ice The Ice-Type suit was created using samples of power from Articuno and Regice. Its skill rankings were listed as Agility-1, Durability-1, Mind-3, Special-6, Strength-1, Support-6. T-12 is equipped with omnidirectional cable propulsion systems, allowing it to scale and maneuver through all kinds of terrain with ease. Following the decision to use the Power Suits for the first reconnaissance mission against Missing Zero, Ray Hakuda volunteered to operate the T-12. T-13 Normal The Normal-Type suit was created using samples of power from Regigigas. Its rankings were listed as Agility-3, Durability-3, Mind-3, Special-3, Strength-3, Support-3. While the Normal-Type Suit does not possess any unique abilities to speak of, it does possess the largest move pool by a wide margin, giving it the greatest amount of diversity in terms of attack patterns. During the first suit-against-suit test battle, James Arthur utilized T-13 against Ross's T-08. T-13 proved exceptionally capable of dealing damage, to the point of Arthur inadvertently causing Ross serious injury through the use of Hyper Beam. T-13 was damaged by the following conflict against Greed and Lust, and was thus temporarily decommissioned in order to be repaired. Following the decision to use the Power Suits for the first reconnaissance mission against Missing Zero, James Arthur volunteered again to operate the T-13. T-14 Poison The Poison-Type suit was created using samples of power from numerous Poison-Type Pokémon. Its rankings were listed as Agility-2, Durability-3, Mind-3, Special-3, Strength-1, Support-6. The Poison-Type Suit is capable of effectively adapting to almost any chemically hazardous environment, rendering its operator immune to corrosive or toxic substances. Following the decision to use the Power Suits for the first reconnaissance mission against Missing Zero, Ava Willows volunteered to operate the T-14. T-15 Psychic The Psychic-Type suit was created using samples of power from Mew, Lugia, Latias, Jirachi, and Deoxys. Its rankings were listed as Agility-1, Durability-1, Mind-6, Special-5, Strength-1, Support-4. The Psychic-Type Suit is equipped with four deployable surveillance drones, which can act as scouts and informants for T-15 by providing a wider view of the battlefield, allowing for more effective strategic planning on the part of the suit's operator. The major downside of this system is that it requires individual syncing with each drone--switching to the optical view of one leaves the wearer vulnerable to threats in the immediate vicinity, requiring distance from the battlefield or a guard to optimize its efficiency. Following the decision to use the Power Suits for the first reconnaissance mission against Missing Zero, Amanda Zarth volunteered to operate the T-15. T-16 Rock The Rock-Type suit was created using samples of power from Regirock. Its rankings were listed as Agility-3, Durability-3, Mind-2, Special-2, Strength-5, Support-3. Despite its average defenses, T-16 is capable of entering an energized "Locked" mode, in which it becomes completely impervious to damage at the cost of becoming immobile. This extreme-defense system is designed to be used in cases of emergency, in which an agent's only choice is to wait for reinforcements to arrive. Following the decision to use the Power Suits for the first reconnaissance mission against Missing Zero, Sleight volunteered to operate the T-16. T-17 Steel The Steel-Type suit was created using samples of power from Registeel, Jirachi, and Heatran. Its rankings were listed as Agility-2, Durability-6, Mind-2, Special-1, Strength-5, Support-2. In case of emergency situations, particularly those in which the suit's power systems are deactivated, the T-17 is equipped with a collapsible sword-and-shield combination. These tools are equipped with 5 mixed catridges for blade-type moves (Leaf Blade, Sacred Sword, etc.) and its shield with 5 mixed catridges for Protect-style moves, in addition to the Steel-Type's access to King's Shield. Following the decision to use the Power Suits for the first reconnaissance mission against Missing Zero, Jamie Arthur volunteered to operate the T-17. Prior to her deployment, James Arthur installed an assistant AI into the suit in order to increase its viability in combat. T-18 Water The Water-Type suit was created using samples of power from Suicune. Its rankings were listed as Agility-4, Durability-4, Mind-2, Special-4, Strength-2, Support-2. The T-18 is the only suit capable of operating underwater for an indefinite amount of time, making it ideal for submarine missions, at the expense of an active, land-based support ability. Following the decision to use the Power Suits for the first reconnaissance mission against Missing Zero, Richard Apollo volunteered to operate the T-18. Sampled Pokémon * Articuno (Ice/Flying) * Zapdos (Electric/Flying) * Moltres (Fire/Flying) * Mew (Psychic) * Raikou (Electric) * Entei (Fire) * Suicune (Water) * Lugia (Psychic/Flying) * Regirock (Rock) * Regice (Ice) * Registeel (Steel) * Latias (Dragon/Psychic) * Jirachi (Psychic/Steel) * Deoxys (Psychic) * Heatran (Steel/Fire) * Regigigas (Normal) * Darkrai (Dark) * Shaymin (Grass) * Genesect (Steel/Bug) * Numerous Fairy-Type Pokémon * Numerous Fighting-Type Pokémon * Numerous Ghost-Type Pokémon * Numerous Ground-Type Pokémon * Numerous Poison-Type Pokémon In order to maximize the abilities of the Power Suits, Vert cloned and experimented primarily with the powers of Legendary Pokémon. Those Types for which she could not get access to a Legendary, she instead utilized large numbers of non-Legendary Pokémon. Users * T-01 Bug ** Skye Hall * T-02 Dark ** Ryan Hikari * T-03 Dragon ** Jayron Aaron * T-04 Electric ** Kyle Eston (Prototype) ** Goldhawk * T-05 Fairy ** Theodore Willows * T-06 Fighting ** Lafoyae Belrose * T-07 Fire ** Ryan Sanders (Prototype) ** Dack Majors * T-08 Flying ** David Ross ** Esen Windred * T-09 Ghost ** Madison Morrow * T-10 Grass ** Lucia Zyther * T-11 Ground ** Jackson Sang * T-12 Ice ** Ray Hakuda (Prototype and Full) ** David Ross * T-13 Normal ** James Arthur * T-14 Poison ** Ava Willows * T-15 Psychic ** Amanda Zarth * T-16 Rock ** Sleight * T-17 Steel ** Jamie Arthur * T-18 Water ** Richard Apollo Trivia * Had Meghan Vert been able to study and work for longer on the Power Suits, it is likely that she would have been able to create a Shadow-Type Suit using data from Roderick Krane's Shadow Genesect. Dual-Type Suits would also have been possible over time. Category:Story Info Category:Human Powers